The Capitol's Daughter
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Sabrina is the Daughter of a woman from the Capitol; but now she's being sent to fight the games her mother watched on TV as a child. Better than the description. Rated T because its the Hunger Games.


"Sabrina Falker!" my name was called, and I silently made my way to the stage. I see the male tribute called, a 14 year old named John. We shake hands and made our way into the justice building. My mother wraps her arms around me, the slight blue tinge to the tips of her hair swaying.

"I always watched the games... but I never thought..." my mother Irah sobbed. My dad tried to look stern, but he couldn't hold back all the tears. My father had endured the reaping of his older brother, but my mother had never had to. But she had watched from very very far away. From the Capitol, in fact.

Yes, my mother was from the Capitol.

My father nicknamed me "The Capitol's Daughter", and the pair of them had pretended that my Mother lived right on the outskirts of the district to the north, which is mainly forests, and that the blue-ish tinge to her hair was simply from genes. Dad and I both have mousy brown hair, but my older brother Vanya has blonde-y brown hair, from my mother. I have her wicked green eyes.

My grandfather Titanius had decided he wanted beautiful children. He was the head game maker, surely he should have a beautiful family to show of to the Capitol? When he married my grandmother Daria, he had married her purely on her looks. She was smart as well as beautiful, but all that Titanius had noticed before he married her was the Blonde hair and green eyes, and beautiful surgery enhanced curves and breasts. Their first child was extremely beautiful, a girl named Etolle. But when Etolle was born, she had a defect on her heart that nobody had picked up on, and she died at the age of 7 months. By that time, Daria was already pregnant again, this time with twins. However, from the grief of losing Etolle, the twins died. It seemed Titanius wasn't going to get his beautiful children from Daria, and was planning to leave her, however, Daria didn't want to become an outcast, and quickly became pregnant, and told him just as he announced he was going to leave, she told him. Titanius covered his tracks by claiming that he had thought so, and was wanting to check. Daria gave birth to a baby Vanya, who would be the oldest of all their surviving children.

Two years later, Titanius and Daria were blessed with another girl - Irah. Titanius was banned from being a Game maker that year, after he "promoted" cannibalism. After a tribute had died, a parachute (not from a mentor) landed beside a half starved tribute, with a bottle of water and saying "Meat is Meat." Titanius decided he would make his family more beautiful, and encouraged Daria to have more surgery. Daria refused, and Titanius beat her. And she beat Vanya as well. Daria got the surgery, as well as extra surgery to cover the scars from being beaten. This cycle continued. Fourteen years later, Daria dropped dead from being beaten, and so Titanius began to force Irah into surgery. By the age of 16, Irah had enhanced Curves and Breasts, as well as bright blue hair. But soon, Titanius was talking of forcing Irah into Marriage. Vanya decided then to get his younger sister away from the Capitol, and one night the pair of them stole into the night whilst Titanius "entertained" whom he called "Hired Friends", stealing food, water and a map from his Gamemaker days; Titanius was planning on taking up the job again, but it would take some convincin to let him back. The brother and Sister got all the way to District Seven, before Vanya became ill. They found a small stone hut, unoccupied. Irah cared for him the best she could, before hunger set in. They had run out of supplies, and Irah had no idea what to do. One day, whilst looking in the forest for medicinal herbs, Irah saw an arrow fly inches from her face, and peirce a squirrel against a tree.

"Darn it... not through the eyes." a gruff voce moaned as a man n his early twenties emerged from the bushes behind her, while Irah slipped unnoticed into the trees. "Who's there?"he heard a twig snap. Irah froze, and turned around, before walking up to him.

"My-y name is Irah... I need help for my brother." my mother paused, looking at my father for the first time. Joseph Falker had hazel eyes and brown hair, and was tall and tanned. A bow and quiver were slung over his shoulders, and he smiled.

They tended to my uncle best they could, but they couldn't drag a couple of capitol refugees through the center of District Seven. My uncle Vanya died ten days after my mother and father met. My mother decided she would carry on until she reached the edge of Panem alone, and live away from the districts, but my father shook his head and refused to let her go, as they buried Vanya in the forest. Joseph silently tied his cloak over her long blue hair, but then Irah stook of the cloak, before cutting her hair off and placing it in the mud that they covered the grave in, as a marker. A few weeks later with my father supporting her, my mother was preparing to leave. My father proposed to her right there, and she gasped, before accepting. She agreed to fake being a person from the north and sparsely populated area, and they married that afternoon. a year or so later, Vanya the second was born, followed by me.

My mother said that my brother and I were called "More beautiful" than Irah and Vanya ever were, as we had parent's who loved us, would fight to protect us and would never lay a finger on us.

But I am the Capitol's daughter, being sent to fight in the Capitol's game.


End file.
